


Relativity

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie considers the concept of Family as she waits by her brother's bedside following the eventful journey to the Shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to The Shrine.  
> Written for _mcsheplets_ prompt #79 Family

The white bandage only just stood out against Rodney's pallid skin but Jennifer had assured Jeannie that the wound beneath would be barely noticeable once she had used the Ancient skin healing tool that Carson had found some years back. Jennifer had already used the bone-knitter device to close the hole she had drilled in Rodney's head--after ensuring that the area was clear of any bone fragments or other debris from the risky surgery performed back at the shrine. If he had been in a hospital on Earth then he would be looking at weeks of recovery but Jennifer estimated that he would be fully awake soon and back on his feet within a few days.

John had stayed for a while, sitting with her in the infirmary as she watched over her sleeping brother, but she was alone now. Around her the infirmary had gone quiet and she had barely noticed the night shift take over until an unfamiliar nurse offered her a mug of coffee. Jeannie smiled, offering thanks as she wrapped her hands around the mug. The heat bleeding through the ceramic made her shiver, and she wondered if the temperature had dropped as the clock ticked past midnight, or if it was just psychosomatic. Perhaps the perception of heat was relative, just like so many other things. She knew that if she took the air temperature then it would be no different to earlier in the day when they first brought Rodney back from the planet, but it seemed colder, as if the lateness of the hour had drawn away some of the warmth from the air around her.

Her mind sifted through all the possibilities, and through memories, recalling how her own home felt when it was late or how cold it felt when she was all alone in an empty house despite the thermostat remaining fixed. Perhaps it wasn't just the lateness of the hour but the emptiness too, she hypothesized. Perhaps it was the lack of human contact, of family providing that nurturing warmth that filled the spirit. Except Rodney was family and he was here, and from the sleepy conversation they had shared--with Keller--more than an hour earlier, he was wondrously alive and whole once more. But he had dozed off almost immediately, before the tray of food could arrive. The tray sat nearby on a trolley, untouched.

She found herself reaching out to touch his warm hand and wrap her fingers around his. New memories flooded through her as she looked at their joined hands, recalling how he used to hold her hand when he took her to school when they were younger. Other kids would tease him but he would just offer her his crooked smile and tell her not to take any notice. Eventually, she was the one who stopped holding his hand, no longer needing the security on that long walk.

"You should really get some sleep now. He won't wake up until morning."

For the second time that night, Jeannie brushed off Jennifer's suggestion, feeling strangely resentful at the intrusion. When tomorrow came, she would be heading back to Earth and there would be plenty of time to sleep then. Jennifer mentioned something about going to bed herself and calling the duty nurse if she had any concerns, and then she was gone, leaving the infirmary quiet and empty once more--except for the two of them. She squeezed his hand a little, reaffirming to herself that he was still alive--just sleeping.

He shifted a little and murmured a name...John.

By the time she had reached Atlantis, Rodney had already lost most of his mind but he had smiled upon seeing her, some part of him still recognizing her as family. But if the smiles he offered her were warm and welcoming then the ones he offered John could only be described as supernovas--burning so bright. Jeannie remembered the way Rodney had clung to her like a child to its mama--like Madison did when she was afraid or in need of comfort. He had clung to John too, and though John had looked faintly embarrassed when others were watching, he never once used a harsh tone or pushed Rodney away, drawing him closer instead and offering her brother the safe haven in his arms that he needed.

 _I am glad you are here. He will no longer allow anyone but John to comfort him._

Teyla had greeted her when she stepped through the Stargate but those words had come a little later, after Jeannie had knelt down and seen Rodney respond positively to her quivering smile. As a mother, Jeannie understood, recalling how Madison--as a baby--would accept the attention of others when she was content but would not allow even Kaleb to comfort her when she was scared, wanting only her mom. Rodney's mind had degenerated to the level of a small child's by the time Jeannie had reached Atlantis, and his whole world had slowly contracted around the few people he had come to think of as family--and eventually only John.

At the time she had not asked why he had turned to John, but now, with nothing to do but think while she waited for Rodney to awaken for a second time, Jeannie pondered on the bonds between people. Family was not just blood kin. It was not just the people you grew up with, who shared a common set of DNA. Family was not just her only living relative--Rodney. It was also a stranger who become first a friend, and then a husband and father to her child. Family was the bond between them, and she could see the same bond she shared with Kaleb mirrored by Rodney with John.

As if thoughts of John had summoned him, she became aware of a shadow hovering near the door and smiled when she caught his eyes. He sauntered over, acting nonchalant.

"I was just in the area and thought I'd drop by and see how he was doing," he explained, and maybe that would have been enough, except for the lateness of the hour, but she could see his eyes flicking towards Rodney as if, like her, he simply needed to be certain that Rodney was still with them. "I wasn't expecting anyone to still be here," he added as an afterthought, and it occurred to Jeannie that he must have been waiting for Jennifer to leave.

His eyes dropped to her and Rodney's joined hands.

"He used to hold my hand when he walked me to school...and when I was scared to fall asleep because our parents were fighting downstairs. Looking back, I think he needed it just as much as me." She glanced up at John's strong profile. "I think he still does."

Rodney frowned and moved his head, his eyelashes flickering until they opened a fraction.

"Hey Buddy."

Jeannie doubted she would ever hear those words again without remembering the warmth, love and compassion filling John's voice and reflected in his eyes as he leaned in. Rodney's answering smile was just as uninhibited now as it was when he had the mind of a child, and suddenly Jeannie felt like the one intruding. She pulled back, slowly releasing Rodney's hand.

"I need to get some sleep," she whispered before standing and leaning over Rodney to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

When she turned back at the edge of the curtain frame, John had taken her place and had dropped his hand onto the bed so their fingers were brushing. Carefully, she drew the privacy curtain, seeing John take Rodney's hand just before the gap closed completely. As she walked away quietly, she smiled. Tomorrow she would head home to the rest of her family--her husband and child--knowing Rodney would be safe in the hands of his family--John.

END


End file.
